chronicles_of_annwinfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clans
Clans and nobility The kingdom is ruled by the king and his noble vassals, but many parts of the realm is still held together by the ancient bond of the clans. The power and influence of the clans have been a constant factor ever since the founding of the kingdom, shaping the realm for good or bad. Old feuds flare up from time to time, usually resulting in skirmishes and battles between members of the different clans. For the most part however, the clan leaders keep the kingdom stable and peaceful The major clans These are the most powerful and prominent clans in the kingdom. Though personal power held by the various lords in the clans vary to a large degree, the joint power and history of their ancestry is not to be taken lightly by anyone aspiring to gain a place of prominence within the kingdom. The Dragons The dragon clan is the clan of the king and the royal family. It is one of the youngest clans in the kingdom, but also the most powerful. It was created after the unification of the kingdom, marking a new beginning and also to distance it from the other clans to avoid further strife. The dragons hold most of the lands surrounding Caer Angleadd, though some younger lords have moved to the western frontier in search of adventure and new domains. They value honor, honesty and loyalty above all else, and any member of the clan is always ready to take up arms in defense of the kingdom. The Falcons The falcon clan rose to prominence during the later years of the throne wars. It was their chief that laid the foundation of what the kingdom is today, and they stand as one of the largest and most powerful clans to this date. Apart from their lands to the north of the capital, vast holdings on the eastern frontier have been claimed by their descendants. The falcons are known to be strict and proper in almost any situation, upholding the laws of the kingdom and also enforcing it if so needed. Their position is built upon the legacy left behind by lord Metyc, and no member of the clan dares to sully that by dishonorable acts. The Wolves Though the clan used to be the second largest on the continent, the bloody fighting during the throne wars left the wolf clan severely weakened. With the coming of the kingdom however, the hard work of rebuilding and reclaiming their previous position started for the surviving members of the clan. With their stronghold at Caer Faarn, the wolves had a perfect position to regain their lost splendour, and during the centuries since the founding of the kingdom they have once again grown strong. Their holdings are almost entirely located along the bay of Faarn and the Brannoch coast.They have a reputation as fierce warriors, treating honor as their most important virtue. This has led to several bloodfeuds between both different members of the clan as well as with other nobles, since a wolfsman is known to reach for his sword over almost anything he feels slights his honor. The Lions The lands of the lion clan are centered around the ancient fortress of Caer Darin, with holdings stretching to the north-west towards the mountains. Their fate was fairly similar to the wolves after the unification, but as peace and prosperity returned to the kingdom so did the lions. Today the clan is the third largest in the kingdom, amassing great wealth from trading with the mines and quarries in the mountains. The lions value community and safety above all else, with most of their lords striving to maintain peace throughout their lands. Some of them still carry a grudge towards the wolves though, leading to regular feuds along the border between the clans. The Badgers The badger clan is the oldest of the mixed clans, tracing their lineage back to both islander and northern settlers. They fled east during the early years of the throne wars, founding the city of Caer Veluc in the Baenmyr delta. Never a numerous people, the badgers gained their position amongst the clans by securing the border against the painted ones during the eastern expansion. The clansmen tend to be a very private group, seldom bothering others as long as they are left in peace. They have many settlements spread out through the eastern forests, but lack the financial and military power of their western kin. The Elks The elks are amongst the youngest of the clans in the kingdom. Before the great migration from the islands as the colonization of Angleadd started, the elk clan consisted mostly of scattered tribes living in servitude to the more powerful wolves and boars. Following the bloody years of the war however, the elks decided to stay on the islands while most of the wolves left to support their kin on the mainland. As the formal founding of the kingdom took place, the elk clan was granted dominion over most of the islands that had been their home for generations. Never really a unified people, the elks still live much like they did centuries ago, trading and fighting along the coast depending on their mood. They have a reputation for being less than civilized, but once they have befriended someone they have proven to be amongst the most loyal of companions. Their habit of attacking unmarked ships has given them a slightly strained relationship with others who live along the coast however. Lesser clans The lesser clans of the kingdom are mostly smaller groups, newer clans, or those without much political or military might to back their position. Though some of them have held great significance in the past, they currently hold a more limited position within the realm The Boars The boars were once the largest and most powerful clan in the kingdom, coming close to conquering the entire realm during the throne wars. The long wars of conflict whittled down their numbers however, and with the loss of their chieftain at Reins fields the clan scattered into several factions who battled for control. Their stubborness and dreams of power made many of the lesser lords continue the war, even when faced with impossible odds during the unification. In the end only two groups of boarsmen remained in the kingdom, and they were brought into the kingdom by force when their homeland was invaded during the early years of the dragon clan. To this day the remaining boars hold a grudge against almost all the other clans, and at least one lord every generation is usually executed for plotting treason. Their contempt for their brethren on the mainland has left them isolated and slightly poor on their islands, with few amongst their numbers ever trying their luck on the mainland. The Bears The bears were all but wiped out during the early years of the throne wars when they suddenly came under attack from the vastly superior numbers of the wolves. A handful of nobles survived to see the founding of the kingdom, and even if their numbers are slowly growing they have not managed to regain even parts of their past power. Their holdings are mostly scattered along the northern foothills, and amongst their more warlike neighbours the bears are often mocked for being nothing but a collection of craftsmen and labourers. They take great pride in their work however, and the finest weapons and armor in the kingdom are reputedly made in the forges of Caer Calvec. The Rams The people of the ram originate from servitors and workers who arrived on the mainland along with the armies of the wolves. As the throne wars started many of them sought sanctuary to the east, following the badgers into exile. Though mostly left alone during the wars the rams never gained much power or position, mainly because their claim to nobility was contested at best. It was not until the year 586 the crown formally elevated the land-holders of the rams to true nobility and named their first hersir. To this day however the majority of the rams are little more than farmers with a title, their holdings mostly small rural settlements towards the eastern coast. This is somewhat of a sore point amongst many of their lords, and they are quick to anger if they feel slighted or offended in any way. The Eagles The eagles, like the larger badger clan, is gathered from several different tribes pre-dating the throne wars. Unlike the badgers however they never laid claim to lands, keeping to the nomadic traditions of their ancestors. Even after being part of the kingdom for centuries their holdings are scattered and secluded, giving them limited wealth and influence in the kingdom. They are however famous for their rangers and trackers, and almost all the royal pathfinders serving the king have eagle blood in their veins. Their settlements are mostly located in the large eastern forests, and amongst others they are usually viewed as a strange and secluded group. Rarely showing affection or emotions, the people of the eagle clan prefer to stay within their forest communities and seldom bothering with affairs of the kingdom unless asked. The Stags The stags were originally a splinter group from the islands, tracing their lineage back to the elk and wolf clans. During the throne wars they became infamous for raiding the coast and selling their services as mercenaries to all sides of the conflict. As the war came to an end they tried to continue their raiding and pillaging, but the newly unified kingdom armies marched against them and brought their chieftains back in chains. Several of them were executed for their crimes, and the survivors given the choice between forced exile or servitude. Seeing the futility of further resistance they swore fealty to the crown, before being given lands to the east where their thirst for battle could be put to use against the white ones and other enemies of the kingdom. The lords of the stags have mellowed some over the centuries, but they still hold a reputation as fearless and somewhat barbaric warriors. The Ravens The raven clan are viewed as strange by most other citizens of the kingdom. They view religion and mysticism as the most important part of life, ignoring the martial prowess and material wealth that motivates many of the other clans. Their holdings are mostly of little note, with their only true stronghold being the massive temple complex called The House of The Queen. Located on a small island off the Bannbyrn coast, the lords of the ravens spend most of their time hoarding knowledge and lore, as well as spreading the word of the gods to their countrymen. Apart from their influence over the temples however, the ravens are little more than a sidenote in kingdom politics. Most other clans leave them to their pursuits and largely ignore them, viewing them as little more than a peculiar group not worth the effort of either befriending or alienating.